Boog
Boog is the main protagonist of the ''Open Season'' franchise. He is Elliot's best friend, Ursa's boyfriend, Giselle's brother-in-law, Gisela, Giselita, and Elvis' adoptive uncle, and Beth's former pet. Biography Beginnings In Open Season Boog lives an ordinary, happy life in Timberline with his owner and adoptive mother Ranger Beth (who has raised him since he was a cub) and his teddy bear Dinkleman. He is often on the lookout for his arch-nemesis Shaw and has a friendly relationship with Sheriff Gordy. When he meets Elliot, he develops an intense dislike for him due to his rather annoying habits. However, Boog eventually warms up to Elliot and becomes best friends with him after getting stuck in the Timberline National Forest for 3 days before open season starts. Boog takes Elliot as his guide to help him get back home. However, after they end up going in circles, Boog realizes that Elliot lied to him and as a result, Boog leaves him in anger. After Boog boldly protects the forest and defeats Shaw and the hunters, Beth returns in her helicopter to bring Boog back home. However, she notices he has made new woodland friends. Proud of Boog, Beth decides to leave him in the Timberline National Forest (which Beth realizes is his true home) and gives the bear a hug goodbye before departing in her helicopter. Boog enjoys his new life in the forest, hanging out with Elliot and the other wilds as their new leader and best friend. They celebrate by having a rabbit fight, which Boog gets the upper hand. In Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run Coming soon! In Open Season 2 One morning, Boog attends Elliot and Giselle's wedding with the other wilds as Elliot's best man. After Elliot witnesses Mr. Weenie being taken away by Bob and Bobbie and tells Boog and the others about this, they make a rescue mission to retrieve him (with Boog noting that they did not give up when the hunters invaded the forest). Eventually, when Elliot and Giselle get in an argument, Boog breaks it up and tells Giselle they have to stay together as they are partners. Upon hearing this, a shocked Elliot calls Boog a traitor for siding with Giselle, tells his girlfriend (whom he calls a "traitor ex") to enjoy her "new-found partnership" and tells Boog he doesn't need him and that he can find Mr. Weenie himself, but ends up going in the wrong direction. In the end, Elliot and Giselle get married and Boog is very happy for Elliot. When Elliot's antler cracks off, Boog winces and says, "Ooh. That just ain't right." In Open Season 3 One morning after hibernation, Boog plans an annual guys' trip to spend some time with his male friends, but they are all busy spending time with their families, so the only one left is Elliot. Unfortunately, Giselle tells Elliot to tell Boog he cannot go on the guys' trip due to Giselle going to visit her mother. An upset Boog goes to the Maslova Family Circus and tries to make new friends there. When the wilds find out about his disappearance, they hatch a mission to rescue him. In Open Season: Scared Silly Coming soon! Personality Coming soon! Quotes In Open Season * (Honks the horn of the car, waiting for Beth) Where is that girl? * I ain't nobody's pet! * (When Gordy drives Boog back home and Boog sees Beth) Uh-oh! Back up quick before she sees me! * (To Dinkleman in his garage; drunk) What are you lookin' at? I told you not to wait up! (Does a tired growl) * Boog is sorry! (Cries) * (When Elliot is hiding backstage with Boog when Shaw is after him; after Shaw stops banging on the door) All right, he's gone. Now get out. * (To McSquizzy) You and what army? (McSquizzy whistles and the Furry Tail Clan appear and shout, "Oy!") Oh. That army. * (Eating animal crackers in the back of Gordy's car) Yeah! And the giraffes taste almost exactly like the elephants! That's messed up. (Trying to get comfortable) Hey, Gordy! * (Referring to Beth) No denyin'. That girl's got growl! But can she get down like this? (Starts to dance before hopping in the back of the car) * (Waking up in the Timberline National Forest, he sees a flower in front of him) Ooh... pretty. (Wakes up completely and realizes that he is in the forest) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! (His scream echoes through the woods) Where's my home? It's gone! Somebody STOLE IT! * Get out of here! (Elliot: Hey, I took you out of the garage. You should thank me.) Thank you?! (Elliot: You're welcome, buddy.) Grr! Stop callin' me that! Now get out! (Points to the exit door) * (Trying to choke Elliot while hitting his head on the floor during his show) You're ruining my show! * (After being shot by Beth; before collapsing) Buttermilk... biscuits... * The woods is no place for a bear! * When I'm a bear rug, they can walk all over me. Until then, I ain't goin' down without a fight! * The Woo-Hoo bar. She's my lady. Smooth and creamy. So bad I shouldn't. Yet I will. * (Being caught by Sheriff Gordy while partying at night in the Puni Mart with Elliot) Behold... the Mighty... Grizzly! Good night. (Passes out, drunk) * (Sitting in the back of Gordy's car, singing "The Teddy Bears' Picnic" to himself, still drunk) If you go out in the woods today, there's gonna--'' ''(Hiccups) ''-Be some fries'' (Chuckles) * I look like a bear, I talk like a bear. But I can't fish, I can't climb a tree, I can't even go in the woods. * Timberline is missing! (Elliot: Oh, I was just gonna say that.) My garage is missing! My breakfast, lunch and dinner are missing! My life is missing! (Pointing at Elliot) And it's all... your... fault! * (Helium voice) Hello, Idiot! (Elliot: {Helium voice} That's Elliot!) * All right, fish! Give it up for Boog! * (Beth: {Pointing at Boog} You're in big trouble, mister!) Shh-shh-shh-shh-shh! (Passes out and hits his head on the ground) Ow! * (When Elliot offers him a fishy cracker) Uh... no, that's all right. I'll eat when I get home. * (Roars behind Beth, who then turns around and roars at him back, but with a more powerful one) * (Waiting for Beth {who has gone to confront Shaw} in the car) Where is that girl? * (After smelling Elliot, who appeared to be dead on Shaw's truck) Whew! That's nasty! * (After freeing Elliot from Shaw's truck) Go scamper off into the woods now, little buddy. (When Beth drives away) Little one-horned freak. * (Watching Wheel of Fortune on TV in his garage) Big money got to come! Come on! * (To Elliot) Now haul your butt back out that window. (Points at the window) * We ain't doin' no show! * (To Elliot, who said that he chipped a hoof) You chipped a-- chipped a-- (Now angry) I'm gonna kill you! * (About to hit Shaw with a golf club) Fore! * Behold, the Mighty Grizzly! In Open Season 2 * (When Elliot's horn falls off after the grand musical number) Ooh! That just ain't right. * (Breaking up the argument between Elliot and Giselle) Come on now! Simmer down, y'all! * We in the middle of nowhere! * (To Giselle) Giselle, we gotta stick together out here. We're partners, right? * (When the Pet Paradiso security guards prepare to shoot Boog) AAAAAAAHHH!! (He gets an umbrella and uses it as a shield during the fight) * (After the fight in Pet Paradiso) Hey Roberto, my main man! I appreciate the help out there! * (Elliot: Well, you were hibernating. And we were hangin'. Turns out we have a lot in common: We both like nuts.) YOU are nuts! (Mr. Weenie: Stop this insanity! Where are the others?) What?! They inside lookin' for you! * Enough about your new rack already, man. * Elliot, relax. Now let's get a move-on, man. * Now where's that Weenie? * (When Elliot gets married to Giselle and says that he loves her) That's my main man! * Look, man. We need Giselle. She's a great tracker. (McSquizzy: Yeah! And without her, we never would've found Weenie and that giant, tin-canned thing!) * (Elliot: Isn't this great, Boog?) What's great? (Elliot: Well, not great that Weenie's been kidnapped, but great that we're livin' life on the edge! It's just like old times! Two guys, out on the road!) * (When Elliot and Giselle begin to argue) Uh, you guys need a little space? Okay. * We didn't give up on them hunters when they invaded the forest! We can't give up on our friend Weenie! (Elliot: ''{Points at Boog} The Boogster's right!)'' * (When Elliot's horn cracks off and he falls off the cliff) Elliot! Don't look! * (Disguised as a sheepdog) This is not gonna work! (Elliot: {Disguised as an old lady} Don't doubt me, #2 friend. Trust the plan!) * Elliot! Weenie! Thank goodness you safe! (Elliot and Mr. Weenie both scream in terror; Boog holds them against his stomach) Shh! What are you doin'?! (Elliot: ''{Not recognizing Boog, who is disguised as a sheepdog} Who are you?!)'' What do ya mean? I'm your best friend! (Elliot: McSquizzy?) McSquizzy?! (Puts his hands on his hips) He doesn't even like you! (Elliot: Look, I'm not talkin' to some random, overweight sheepdog about my personal relationships!) It's me! (Moves the wig to show his eyes so Elliot can see it's him) Boog! (Elliot: Boog's fat. {Slaps Boog's belly} No way.) Elliot! (Elliot: Huh? Wow! It IS you! Did you lose weight?) When did you start thinkin' McSquizzy was yo' BFF?! (Rests his paws on his hips) * (McSquizzy: Oh, there's a great idea! A one-pound bag of crazy liftin' a 1200-pound bag of lazy!) What?! I'm 900 pounds! (McSquizzy: That's crap!) Oh, you think you so tough? (Starts to fight with McSquizzy) * (Giselle: Hey, guys. {To Boog} Room for one more?) For sure! In Open Season 3 * (When Maria asks him when he is going to fix up her and Rosie's habitat) Just as soon as I finish helpin' Reilly with the dam! * (To Reilly, who couldn't go on the guys' trip) Yeah. That's okay. It's cool. We'll think about you while we're makin' s'mores and talkin' trash! * It's like bearvana! * (Upon meeting Doug) WHOA! Another grizzly in the flesh! You don't know how long I've waited for this day! (Alistair appears behind Doug) Yo, you got some kinda thing growin' outta your neck. (Doug: I know. It's called Alistair.) * (Upon seeing Ursa, whom he falls in love with) She's here, too?! (Points at Ursa) * (Seeing a poster of the Maslova Family Circus) A place where no one lets you down! * (Doug: Here's what I'm gonna do for ''you: I'm gonna find a place where we can all be best friends together!)'' Really? You'd do that for me? (Doug: In a bear minute. We're grizzlies. We gotta stick out for each other.) * Whoo-hoo! One day to guys' trip! * (After a rabbit kisses Dinkleman) Dinkleman! I didn't know you were a girl! * (After Elliot says he cannot go on the guys' trip, Boog has left and went back to his cave and watches his friends from a distance; sighs sadly) I guess me and Elliot ain't as tight as I thought we were. (To Dinkleman) Hey, wait! You're not gonna cancel on me too, are ya? Us bears gotta stay together. (Chuckles) You know what I like about you, Dinkleman? You're always there when I need ya! And don't worry, we're gonna have a blast tomorrow! This'll be the best guys' trip ever! You'll see. * This is gonna be fun! * (Alistair: Ahh! I see you sweating in nervous anticipation!) What are you talkin' about? I'm not sweatin'! (Alistair: Yes you are! I see a little drop of moisture on your upper brow! Right there. Hello, little sweat!) Yeah, sweat. Right. * (Ursa: {Noticing Boog's fur} Why is fur dark?) Like I told you, I'm not Doug! I'm Boog! * I'm the only bear. * (Getting up out of his chair in his cart, disguised as Doug) Too much chocolate. * (He and his male friends are finally going on the guys' trip) Ian's not comin'? (Elliot: Eh, he's gonna join us later.) * (Before he and Ursa do a fist bump) Punch it in, baby bear! * Dinkleman! I didn't know you were a girl! In Open Season: Scared Silly * (After Elliot suggest taking a different route) Through Dead Bear Gulch?! Trivia * Boog is constantly believed to be the deuteragonist of Open Season 2. * In Open Season 3, he was rumored to be voiced by Mike Epps again,http://www.movieinsider.com/m8085/open-season-3/ but it was then shown that Matthew J. Munn is Boog's new voice actor (as well as voicing Doug). * Boog is similar to Vincent from Over the Hedge (who had dark brown fur and was evil) in appearance, but he is good rather than evil. * A running gag throughout the series is that people think Boog weighs 1200 pounds, which he is incredibly tired of. Gallery Boog open season martin lawrence.png Boog .jpg Boog 2.jpg Boog 3.jpg Boog 4.jpg Boog & Elliot 1.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists